The summer before
by M.L. Sharp
Summary: It has been a month since the accident that took her parents, and Elena can't get her life back on track, but over the summer she meets someone that completely changes her life forever. (Katherine/Elena) Rated M for language and maybe future scenes *Wink* Probably OOC.
1. Chapter 1

The summer had just begun but I couldn't feel the heat, or the playful emotion that seemed to always take over the little town of Mystic Falls. My mind couldn't feel much at the moment due to what had happened the night before. Flashes of the car driving off the road and feeling the jerk of the seat belt against my chest as the car slammed into the water. I shook my head and curled up in the blankets of my bed, trying to push the thoughts out and sleep, hopefully forever.

Ever since that day a month ago I have been locked up in my room only leaving to eat and go to the bathroom or any other time I was forced to in an effort to seem normal and okay. But I wasn't and I'm not. I didn't even know how I had survived. I had simply been knocked out when the car smashed into the water and then woke up on the shore with no one around. Some of the bigger assholes in town had said that I saved myself and left my parents to die. And maybe they are right but I don't know because I can't remember.

"Elena please try to get out of bed today, I know that Caroline and Bonnie would love to see you. Have a nice day." Was all I heard my aunt Jenna say from outside my door, before the clacking of heels could be heard going down the stairs and out the door, on her way to her job most likely. But I decided she was right I should probably get out of bed today and try to talk to some of my old friends. Most of them had left me behind already because they didn't want some depressed girl hanging around them. The only ones who had really stuck around were Bonnie which was to be expected since we had been best friends for years and Caroline, who was more surprising since she seemed like the type to abandon friends for social status. Another one that had stuck around was Matt, my ex-boyfriend who I had broken up with a week after the accident. And he had barely been around since he had been avoiding me because of how he still had feelings for me, but I didn't feel the same and I never would.

I rolled over my body to gain momentum and flung my legs over the side of the bed, flinging my torso upward and placing my feet on the ground. I walked my way to the bathroom and took a shower before dressing in some of my typical clothing, a t-shirt and some jeans, and left my bedroom. Moving down the stairs and into the living room I took a seat on the couch and pulled out my phone, calling Bonnie.

"Hey Bonnie," I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster.

"Elena, oh my god, hey what's up? Is everything okay?" Bonnie said, her voice scratching my ears building up my agitation.

"Everything's fine, I was just wondering if you wanted to do anything, Jenna wants me to leave the house today so I thought why not." Was all I said hoping she'd just let it go.

"Sure, of course! We can meet up with Caroline at the Mystic Grill."

"Okay I'll see you there at 5."

"Kay bye." I breathed a sigh of relief at being done with social interaction for now. I looked at the time on my phone

**3:47**

So I had a little less than two hours to prepare myself for the onslaught of pity I was about to have to endure. I trudged back up the stairs and into my room grabbing a book off the shelf and sitting at my seat looking out the window to my front yard, observing before finally beginning to read until it was time to leave.

* * *

I left my house and walked the short distance to the grill while thinking of how to deter any conversations having to do with the accident or my parents.

As I entered the door I was immediately jumped by two bodies, having to adjust to the added weight fast so I wouldn't fall over.

"Oh my god Elena, hey it's so good to see you, you look great." Caroline said as she released me, taking a small step back and looking me up and down, judging my appearance.

"Yeah it's nice to see you it has been awhile." Bonnie said as she let go as well.

"Um yeah same to both of you as well." Was all I could think to say but immediately regretted it as an awkward silence took over for a few seconds.

"Anyways we've got a table right over here let's sit down." Caroline said in her cheerleader voice, which seemed to always be on. I could just feel that the night was gonna get worse before it got better

And of course I was right, we spent the whole night with, myself being quiet and dodging any questions about how I might be doing, Caroline talking about what boy she was in love with this week, and Bonnie just going along with whatever Caroline said.

Finally after hours of the torturous activity of socializing we all went our separate ways. I took the long way home in order to waste some time and to enjoy the moon which was shining brightly in the sky with no clouds to block it. I came across a hill with a perfect view of some of the town and the moon that was shining over it. I took a seat and looked over the landscape, seeing all the light posts and stores, seeing some homes lights turn off as people went to bed. I felt a cold wind blow past as I heard the snap of some branches from the woods behind me.

"Hello," I said to the dark woods, hoping not to get a response but also in some way hoping the opposite, "if you've come to kill me then feel free." Was all I could say as I turned back around to enjoy the view some more.

"Well killing you is certainly an option but I'd prefer not to kill someone so beautiful." A voice from behind me said, a voice that was eerily similar to my own. Despite the situation, I still felt my face heat up at the compliment.

"Who are you?" I asked as I turned around, to see a figure walk out of the shadowed woods and become enveloped by the light of the moon.

"I am Katherine, and we are gonna get along great"

My head started spinning as I only saw me, except not me. My breathing increased as I felt my thoughts go wild.

"What-how-who-but…" I kept stuttering, unable to get a sentence out.

"I know it's a little shocking but can you please calm down before you- Oh shit." Was the last thing I heard before I felt my head falling backward toward the ground and saw the woman that looked so similar to me seemingly flash toward me catching me before my eyes closed and sleep claimed me.


	2. Chapter 2

When I opened my eyes, my eyes squinted against the bright overwhelming light coming through my window. I stretched my body and relaxed it before I felt it all tense up again.

How did I get back to my house? The last thing I remembered was seeing some woman that looked exactly like me, then I panicked and must have passed out. But then how did I get here? Did she bring me back? But how would she have gotten me up to my room? As I thought that I heard the familiar clack of Jenna's heels as she passed by my door on her way to work.

"Jenna!" I called out, my voice a little frantic but I tried to keep it calm enough to where it wouldn't be suspicious.

Jenna opened my door, peeking inside.

"What's up Elena? Everything okay?"

"Um did you see me come home?"

"No, why did something happen?" Jenna's face seemed to change to a look of detection looking for a sign that I may be lying.

"No. I was just wondering."

"Okay well I heard you hung out with your friends yesterday, I'm proud of you for making an effort. I love you, I'll see you when I get home from work."

"Yeah sure, love you too."

Jenna closed the door and continued down the stairs and out the door. With the start of the car engine I jumped out of bed and rushed through my morning routine, before finally getting finished and going downstairs into the living room.

Had I just made that girl up. Had I actually made it home and had just dreamt her up? There is no way that some girl out there looked exactly like me, right? And how had she moved so fast to catch me.

I needed something, some mystery to pull me out of my funk and I had found one. I was going to find this Katherine girl. And when I did, I had some questions for her.

* * *

I started by walking through town, looking at all the people and trying to observe everything. I had a feeling I wasn't just going to run into her in town. If there was some girl walking around that looked exactly like me, there would be some talk going around. I decided I'd take a break and sat at one of the outside tables of the Mystic Grill. I ordered a coffee and sat on my phone, my attention devoted entirely to the social media in front of me. I noticed I hadn't posted in a month, I used to post once every couple of days, it was the norm when hanging out with the bad bitches of Mystic Falls High School but I just couldn't do it. Socialization just took so much time and energy that could be best used elsewhere. Maybe not specifically on finding a woman that had the exact same face and body as you, that was probably just unique to me.

I looked at the date on my phone, June 16th. Six days until my birthday. I felt a wave of sadness come over me, it was going to be my first birthday without my parents. She shook her head trying to escape the dark thoughts that began sinking in.

"I can't think about that right now." Was all I said as I stood up from my seat, throwing some money on the table and walking away. I walked around for most of the day, getting questions from passerbyers that knew my parents, "If I was doing all right" or "If there was anything they could do to help just let them know." Yeah no thanks. I walked through the outskirts of the town as well, going through the forests, passing by the mausoleum that all the druggies hang out at. Never finding a thing, though that was to be expected since she probably was never real in the first place but my mind wanted to hold onto the mystery, I had always loved mysteries and having a real one of my own was the only thing keeping me from staying locked up in my room.

The sun had set long ago and it was around nine o' clock at this point. I decided I should probably head back home, and began the long walk back. But then I heard another snap. Something was behind me. I turned around and called out.

"Katherine! Is that you?" Silence was my only answer as I stayed looking out before finally giving up and deciding it was probably just an animal or my mind playing tricks on me. I turned and began walking, but as I heard more snapping I suddenly realized I was being followed, but by who? I sped up a bit speeding along my walking speed and trying not to trip over fallen branches or holes. The sound was getting closer so I decided to take a detour to a different place other than my home. I turned and bolted as fast as I could toward my destination, the trees and foliage blurring by as my exhausted mind tried to make a plan for what to do.

As I reached the hill overlooking the town that I had been at the night before I spun to face my pursuer. It was a man, middle aged, shaggy blond hair and dirty farm clothes. I had seen him somewhere before. Then it came to me, I had seen him throughout this entire day but I was so preoccupied in my head and with just looking for Katherine that I hadn't even been looking out for anyone else.

"Hello girly, no need to be afraid, I ain't gonna do nothing you won't like."

'I very much doubt that,' I thought as I began to panic, what am I supposed to do, he is strong but I was able to beat him here so I may be faster. I felt my heart beating hard in my chest and my lungs struggle to take in as much oxygen as they needed. Or maybe not, I might be too tired to run. But there is no other choice. I needed a distraction.

"I have friends out here with me, they know where I am."

"I don't think so girly, I've been following you all day, you ain't got nobody."Shit in my panic I had forgotten that he was following me all day. Fuck fuck shit fuck, what do I do?

Run, it's the only option. I prepared myself as I took a couple deep breaths and then took off as fast as I could. I felt the cool breeze brush against my body as words drifted into my ear from behind me.

"You can run but not for long, I'm going to catch you!" He finished his sentence with an ominous maniacal laughter which seemed to catch up to me by the second, I could hear his pounding feet clawing closer, closer, closer. Until I heard his scream and the sound of ruffled feet along the grassy, forest floor.

I stopped and flung my head around searching for the crazed man, but found no sign of him. The forest was still, the wind that had previously been blowing had seemingly stopped with her attackers disappearance. The moonlight shining down giving just enough light to see the surroundings. I finally picked up movement out of the corner of my eye, calling out to the movement.

"Hello! Mr. Murderous guy are you there?"

Silence…. Until…

"Actually Mr. Murderous felt like taking a nap for the rest of his life." Was what I heard as the movement I had seen before stepped out more into the light, revealing the treasure I had been seeking all day.

"Katherine."

"That's the name, don't wear it out though, you seem to have been using it all day. Are you stalking me."

"Wha- bu- you- What do you mean? You're clearly the stalker here." Katherine's responding laugh sending a shiver through my body.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." We both paused, taking in the moment and staring at each other, studying. Before my brain suddenly remembered what had been happening the moment before.

"Hold on, what do you mean he felt like taking a nap?" I felt something enter me, I felt like I already might know the answer but that I might not want to know more.

"Well let's just say he wanted to break something of mine so I broke something of his, I also needed a snack." Katherine purred. I decided to ignore most of her sentence and ask another question.

"What exactly did you break?"

"Well his neck of course, you don't catch on real quick do you." As the words left her mouth I felt my body without my permission begin taking steps backward in hopes of getting away before my neck went snap, crackle, pop as well. But before I could take more than a couple steps Katherine flashed at impossible speeds in front of me, grabbing my hands and holding me from running or falling in utter panic.

"I'm gonna need you to calm down," she seemed to stare into my eyes, knowing I wouldn't be able to at this rate,"or I'll kill you."

"That does not help!" I yell, looking through the mist that had clouded over my eyes in my manic state and noticed the smile on Katherines face, realizing she was joking. I felt my body relax a little, but only a little. I hadn't forgotten that she had killed someone, but I had to remember that if she hadn't, I would probably be dead right now.

"Then I guess I should thank you."

"What for?" Katherine spoke, her tone surprised as she released my hands, knowing that I wouldn't run away.

"Saving me."

"No need to thank me, I got a snack out of it."

"What are you talking about, a snack?"

"I'm a vampire, and I drank his blood." Her deadpan expression looked me straight in the face as I stared back, before I couldn't hold it back any longer. I burst out laughing.

"A vampire! Oh my god you thought that was going to get me!?" I struggled to say through my constant laughter.

"Did you forget how fast I moved?" As soon as the words left her mouth, my laughing stopped and I was sucked into my memories. Yes she had moved fast, this time and that other time before.

"Oh shit." Was all I could say.

"Correct."

"Well that doesn't automatically confirm-." My words were stopped by my throat closing up as I saw Katherines eyes turn red, the veins around them bulging out and a pair of fangs peeking out from behind her upper lip, before they all receded back. Her face returning to normal.

"Oh fuck."

"Yes." Her nonchalant response seemed to continue lightening the mood as I went to ask the next most obvious question.

"Why do we look alike?"

"Well it's a long story that involves many vampires, werewolves, witches, curses, and assholes. But the short version is, we're dopplegangers."

"What the fuck?"

"Yeah, anyways if I were to invite you to my home would you come along?"

"Um, what?"

"Would you like to come to my house? I can tell you the full story if you want and we could get to know each other, I've actually been interested in getting to know you for a long time."

"Well I guess I could, as long as you promise not to kill me."

"I promise." Katherine said in an exasperated tone clearly getting tired of my humanness.

"Okay then let's go."

Little did I know, this night was going to change everything.


End file.
